Nimfa
by MiraMira
Summary: Mata hitam yang indah menatapnya, surai surai kemerahan sedikit menutupi mata itu, sosok itu terlalu indah bila disebut manusia. Tubuhnya mungil, tanpa sehelai benangpun untuk menutupinya, meringkuk menghangatkan diri. "Dia mungkin sudah diculik nimfa." KaiHo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : Kai/Nymph!Suho.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy.

Rating : M karena tema dan bahasa, tidak sampai beradegan NC.

Warning : Yaoi, crack-pair, membahas makhluk mitologi.

+Nimfa+

Dia membuka pintu apartemennya yang tidak pernah terkunci, memangnya dia punya barang berharga yang bisa dicuri? Sama sekali tidak, dia hanya manusia rendah.

Dia menanggalkan bajunya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dia tidak perlu malu lagi karena setiap malah dia juga melakukan hal yang sama di depan orang lain. Setiap langkahnya terasa seperti langkah menuju surga, begini saja sudah sedikit melegakannya, bagaimana kalau dia benar benar berhenti.

Dia berkaca, wajahnya datar seperti biasa sejak dia menyembunyikan perasaannya, tubuhnya masih terpahat indah seperti saat ia memutuskan untuk mempelajari tarian lebih dalam, tapi tarian sebenarnya untuk apa kalau dia justru berakhir seperti ini, dari panggung ke ranjang, menyisakan tumpukan harta dan bekas kemerahan setelahnya. Dia ingin melupakan semuanya, menenggelamkan dirinya pada laut yang luas, tempat dimana dosanya tidak terlihat.

Dia berbaring manatap langit langit kamarnya, dia melakukannya lagi, hal rendahan yang dia lakukan seperti hari hari sebelumnya untuk bertahan hidup, hanya untuk bertahan hidup. Dia menemui banyak orang, pengusaha yang menghamburkan uang sampai orang yang hanya penasaran, di antara mereka tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya, semuanya telah membaur menjadikan manusia sangat hina di matanya, tapi dirinya lebih hina lagi di matanya sendiri.

Laki laki, perempuan, tidak ada bedanya lagi, mereka semua pernah menyentuhnya dengan sentuhan yang paling intim, tapi dia tidak menikmatinya, dia ingin melupakannya, mungkin terjun dari gedung apartemennya adalah pilihan yang menyenangkan, lalu teronggok di tanah sebagai seseorang yang tidak bisa lagi di kenali, terdengar menyakitkan dan sadis, dia tertawa, menurutnya itu menyenangkan.

Dia merasa tidak berguna lagi, jadi orang cuma bisa menjual diri, murahan bukan? Sebenarnya dia ingin berhenti, tapi dia pasti akan mati dalam waktu sebulan. Dia tertawa lagi, bukankah mati dalam waktu sebulan itu menyenangkan, tapi sepertinya itu terlalu lama untuknya, dia ingin mati sekarang.

Angin berhembus dari balkon, mengundangnya untuk menikmati angin di tempat itu. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju balkon.

Napasnya seakan berhenti.

Mata hitam yang indah menatapnya, surai surai kemerahan sedikit menutupi mata itu, sosok itu terlalu indah bila disebut manusia. Tubuhnya mungil, tanpa sehelai benangpun untuk menutupinya, meringkuk menghangatkan diri. Dia menengadah saat didekati, tangan mungilnya menggapai tangan yang jauh ebih lebar darinya, menunjukan seberapa kontras warna kulitnya yang seputih susu dengan pemilik kulit kecoklatan di hadapannya ini.

Setelahnya mereka menghilang

+Nimfa+

"Kenapa dia tidak bisa dihubungi?" Tanya Kris, tangannya masih sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya.

"Siapa, Duizhang?" Tanya Luhan, dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris yang hampir sepuluh senti lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kai." Jawab Kris singkat, dia membiarkan Luhan makin merapatkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa memikirkan dia?" Tanya Luhan, Kris mendorongnya menjauh.

"Jangan gila, rusa. Tentu saja aku membutuhkannya."

Luhan cemberut, benar benar seperti anak kecil, saat Kris bicara sekasar itu dengannya. "Ayolah, Duizhang. Tidakkah kau ingin bermain denganku?" Katanya, dia kembali menggoda Kris, tapi Kris Nampak sama sekali tidak tergoda. "Jadi berhentilah mencarinya." Luhan mengelus pipi Kris dan perlahan menciumnya.

"Dia mungkin sudah diculik nimfa." Kalimat Luhan yang terakhir itu membuat Sehun tertarik, dia sudah ada disana sejak awal, memfokuskan diri pada majalah fashion dan mengabaikan aksi tidak senonoh Luhan.

"Kau terlalu percaya pada tahayul." Dia akhirnya buka suara.

"Itu mitologi."

"Sama saja menurutku."

"Kalian bisa diam tidak?" Tanya Kris ketus walaupun tangannya ada di pinggang Luhan.

"Dan kau pergilah, jangan buang buang tenagamu, sebentar lagi kau akan dijemput." Kris mendorong Luhan menjauh dari tubuhnya lagi sementara Luhan sendiri masih berusaha menggapai tubuh Kris lagi.

"Ya sudah, aku main dengan Sehunnie saja." Luhan akhirnya menyerah untuk menaklukan Kris, dia kini duduk dipangkuan Sehun yang dengan senang hati merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan.

"Kalau ada Kai kita bisa main bertiga, pokoknya kalian harus memuaskanku." Kata Luhan.

"Memangnya Sehun saja belum cukup yah, Xiao Lu?" Tanya Sehun, mengeluarkan pesona kekanakannya yang dapat meluluhkan hati siapapun, yang masih memiliki hati tentunya.

Luhan berpikir sejenak, juga dalam pesona kekanakan seperti Sehun, membuat Kris bingung kenapa anak buahnya justru seperti ini, sikap tidak berdosa mereka berbanding terbalik dengan perkerjaan mereka. "Cukup kok." Kata Luhan, dia mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun. "Kan, cuman Sehun yang aku izinkan mengeluarkannya di dalamku tanpa pelindung."

Kris memutar matanya, dua orang di hadapannya ini tahu bagaimana membuat orang panas hanya dengan menatap mereka dengan tingkah mereka yang kekanakan seakan mengatakan kalau mereka masihlah sangat polos, seperti murid sekolah menengah yang melakukannya untuk pertama kali.

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu melakukannya dengan pelindung padaku." Kata Luhan. Ya ampun, pembicaraan mereka sudah masuk taraf tidak senonoh.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakan hal itu?" Kalau tidak dihentikan mungkin mereka bisa melakukannya disini saat ini juga.

Sehun dan Luhan memisahkan diri, tahu batas mungkin. Sehun kembali membolak balik halaman majalahnya sementara Luhan meneguk winenya lagi. Kris melirik jam tangannya, dia sudah menyerah untuk menghubungi Kai.

"Nimfa itu seperti apa?" Bisik Kris, Luhan melirik kearahnya, bisikan itu terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Ah?" Tapi Luhan tetap butuh pengulangan, agar jelas apa yang Kris tanyakan.

"Nimfa, Xiao Lu. Mereka itu sebenarnya apa?"

"Makhluk mitologi, mereka bisa menculikmu kalau kau terpikat pada pesona mereka." Kris mengangguk. Terpikat pada pesona mereka? Mungkin mirip dengan terpikat pada pesona kekanakan Luhan dan Sehun, banyak orang yang begitu, kan? Sampai kantungnya selalu penuh.

"Menurutku yang menculik Kai adalah nimfa yang tinggal di air tawar. Kau tahu kan, sungai Han." Kris tentu tahu gedung apartemen Kai berada di dekat sungai yang tersohor itu. Kris memejamkan mata, mencerna apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

"Nimfa itu ada atau tidak, yah?"

+FIN+


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : KrisLu.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy.

Rating : M karena tema dan bahasa, tidak sampai beradegan NC.

Warning : Yaoi, crack-pair, membahas makhluk mitologi.

+Nimfa+

Luhan berdiri di bawah kucuran air, ternyata dia masih Luhan yang sama dengan dirinya dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Kris yang menemukannya dan membuatnya jadi seperti ini, tapi dia tidak bisa membenci sang mucikari, mungkin inilah yang disebut cinta?

Pikirannya melayang pada nimfa saat tetesan air itu diharapkannya dapat menghapuskan dosa dosanya, setidaknya rasa berdosanya. Nimfa itu Kris, menurutnya, walaupun mitologi bilang kalau nimfa adalah wanita cantik, tapi Kris adalah nimfa untuknya. Nimfa itu memikat dengan keindahannya, dan bagi siapa yang tertarik dia tidak akan bisa kembali lagi, nimfa akan menculiknya. Lihatlah Luhan saat ini, dia di sini, setelah Kris menculiknya dari kehidupannya yang dulu, yang terlantung lantung di negeri orang, dan saat ini Luhan tidak bisa menemukan jalan untuk kembali pada kehidupannya yang dulu dan meninggalkan Kris, mungkin ini juga yang disebut cinta?

+Nimfa+

Apa sebenarnya nimfa itu? Kris tidak terlalu percaya bahwa makhluk seperti itu ada di dunia ini, tapi apa lagi yang dapat membuat Kai menghilang seperti ini. Dia telah mengerahkan anak buahnya yang lebih hebat dari kepolisian untuk melacaknya dan mereka tetap tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun, dan pada akhir minggu kedua dia menyerah.

Dan mungkin imbas dari rasa putus asa itu adalah terganggunya kewarasannya, dan dia mulai mempercayai bahwa sebenarnya nimfa itu ada di dunia, Kris merasa dia mulai gila.

Suara langkah kecil terdengar di telinganya, tapi matanya masih tetap fokus pada monitor.

"Duizhang, kau sedang apa?" Itu Luhan, suaranya menyapa pendengaran Kris yang sedari tidak difungsikan karena dia terlalu fokus pada pengelihatannya, suara itu terdengar sangat merdu, mungkin ini bisa disebut cinta?"

Tangan Luhan bertumpu pada bahunya. "Mencari tahu soal nimfa?" Dia melirik Luhan yang memandangnya. "Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan cara untuk menemukan Kai."

"Kenapa Kai terus?" Tanya Luhan. Jawaban sebenarnya adalah karena Kai adalah tambang emas-nya, penghasil uang untuknya, tapi Kris tidak setega itu untuk mengatakannya di depan Luhan, itu sama saja dengan mengatakan kalau dia hanya butuh tubuh mereka untuk dijual.

"Karena aku membutuhkannya." Hanya itu jawabannya, kalimat yang ambigu tapi sangat cocok untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Dan bukankah kau merindukannya?" Dia menarik Luhan untuk duduk di pangkuannya, Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil, itu terlalu manis untuk Kris walaupun apa yang Luhan lakukan adalah hal biasa, mungkin ini juga disebut cinta?

"Xiao Lu." Panggilnya.

"Ya." Ya Tuhan, ini mengingatkannya pada kejadian dulu, dua tahun yang lalu, waktu itu dia yang menarik Luhan dari nasib yang lebih buruk dari keadaannya sekarang, saat dulu dia sedang membutuhkan orang untuk dijadikan apa yang mungkin disebut orang kupu kupu.

"Nimfa itu apa sebenarnya?"

"Kalau dari yang aku baca nimfa adalah makhluk legendaris yang berwujud mereka bisa dikatakan peri, atau bidadari yang tinggal di alam bebas. Nimfa adalah roh alam yang merupakan perwujudan dari alam itu sendiri. Katanya adalah gadis cantik yang senang bernyanyi dan menari, tapi aku berharap nimfa bukan hanya berwujud seorang gadis." Luhan menatap mata Kris dalam. Dan kalau nimfa bukan seorang gadis, Kris pastilah seorang nimfa, Luhan selalu merasa begitu sejak pertama bertemu dengan Kris, mungkin itulah yang namanya cinta?

"Dasar gay." Kata Kris, Luhan sendiri hanya tertawa.

"Memangnya kau itu apa?"

Luhan memandang lekat lekat wajah Kris. "Bagiku kau adalah nimfa." Katanya, dia memeluk Kris erat setelahnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kris, yang juga melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Luhan.

"Nimfa itu indah, mereka memikat dan akan menculik siapapun yang terpikat pada mereka." Kata Luhan.

"Seperti dirimu, rasanya aku selalu ingin mengikutimu sejak kita pertama bertemu."

"Itu hanya karena aku yang menyelamatkanmu, itu sudah dua tahun yang lalu, Xiao Lu."

Luhan hanya tersenyum, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kris adalah sebuah aksi pemerkosaan, dimana dia yang menjadi korban dan Kris yang menyelamatkannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku mengikutimu dua tahun ini." Kata Luhan, tubuhnya bergetar mengingat apa yang dia lakukan selama dua tahun ini, menjual apa yang seharusnya tidak dijual.

"Aku mencintaimu, kalau bukan karena uang aku tidak akan ada di sini dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku ingin pertemuan yang manis denganmu, ingin keadaan yang lebih terhormat untuk mencintaimu, aku… aku…" Luhan mulai menangis, dia masih tetap Luhan yang dulu.

Kris meletakan telunjuknya di depan bibir Luhan, menyuruhnya berhenti bicara. "Kau ingin berhenti?" Tanyanya.

Luhan jadi menangis di bahu Kris, kalau saja uang bukanlah hal sepenting itu di dunia, mungkin dia sudah lama bersama Kris dan menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya hanya pada Kris. Uang itu iblis yang dengan mudah memutar dunia, membuat dia harus menyerahkan dirinya hanya untuk hidup.

"Tapi nanti aku tidak bisa bertemu kau lagi."

"Luhan, Luhan." Suara Kris saat ini justru terdengar menyayat hati saat memanggil namanya, tangannya di pipi Luhan terasa panas membakar, perlahan menghapus airmata Luhan, panasnya seperti dapat membakar semua dosanya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan perasaanku? Atau memang perasaanku tidak sampai padamu?" Tanyanya, dia mengelus pipi Luhan, kulitnya terasa dingin di tangannya.

Luhan terdiam. "Apa kau tidak merasa apa yang aku lakukan di awal adalah bentuk cintaku padamu?" Awal yang mana? Awal saat Kris menyelamatkannya, atau awal saat dia menjadi orang yang paling pertama di dunia ini yang menyentuh Luhan?

"Aku mencintaimu, itulah alasan kenapa aku tidak menjual kali pertamamu." Kris perlahan mencium Luhan, dengan lembut menyapukan bibirnya di atas bibir Luhan, airmata Luhan mengalir melalui wajah Kris sebelum jatuh ke bawah.

"Seperti apapun dirimu aku akan selalu mecintaimu." Katanya lagi, menyudahi ciumannya dengan Luhan.

"Aku ingin berhenti, Kris. Aku tidak ingin dilarang untuk yang satu ini, kau harus jadi aku untuk tahu rasanya." Luhan masihlah Luhan dua tahun yang lalu, tidakkah dia manis? Tidakkah dia masih polos? Bagaimana tubuhnya bergetar saat ini mengingatkan Kris saat dulu tubuh Luhan juga bergetar dalam pelukannya seperti ini.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya dengan orang lain seperti aku melakukannya denganmu, aku selalu berharap akan melakukannya lagi denganmu." Kris mengelus punggungnya.

"Kau tidak melakukannya dengan Sehun atau Kai?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Walaupun kau bilang aku pasti pernah melakukannya dengan mereka, tapi apa yang aku katakan pada Sehun kemarin hanya main main."

Kris mencium Luhan lagi, memberi kecupan yang dengan cepat menjalar di sekujur tubuh Luhan, seperti menghapus jejak dari semua orang yang pernah menyentuhnya.

"Jangan jadi murahan, kau tidak seperti itu, Lu."

"Maaf."

"Jangan minta maaf." Kris menciumnya lagi, dia terlalu banyak mencium saat ini, tapi tidak masalah selama itu Luhan.

"Bisakah kau hapus dosaku?"

+Nimfa+

"…"

"Maaf, tapi Luhan tidak bisa dipanggil."

Kris menutup sambungan teleponnya, memandang Luhan yang tertidur dengan damai di pelukannya, apa yang dia rasakan saat ini?

Perlahan dia membuka mata, seakan mengatakan bahwa dia mendengar apa yang Kris bicarakan.

"Kata katamu selalu ambigu, aku yakin nanti dia akan bertanya padamu kapan dia bisa memanggilku." Kata Luhan, dia tidak merapatkan pelukannya pada Kris, dia tidak bertingkah haus sentuhan seperti biasanya.

Kris tertawa, dia mengacak rambut Luhan. "Ini semacam etika kerja, mungkin."

"Terima kasih, Kris." Kata Luhan, dia menggerakan tangannya mengelus wajah Kris dengan sentuhan yang jauh lebih lembut dari yang selama ini dia lakukan.

"Karena kau masih mengizinkanku untuk ada di sampingmu." Kris tersenyum.

"Aku seutuhnya milikmu, Luhan. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

+Nimfa+

Bagaimanakah cara untuk menemukan orang yang diculik nimfa? Kris menengadah, menatap langit langit café dimana dia biasa berkumpul dengan Luhan, Sehun, dan Kai. Kris juga merasakan dosanya, menjual orang terutama orang yang dia cintai, tidakkah itu menyakitkan?

Bagaimanakah cara untuk menemukan orang yang diculik nimfa? Sepertinya tidak ada. Kalau dia saja merasa berdosa, bukankah Kai merasa lebih berdosa lagi, mungkin itulah alasan kenapa dia pergi. Dia duduk di sebelah Sehun saat ini.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup." Kata Sehun, Kris memandangnya penuh tanda Tanya.

Sehun menatapnya langsung di mata, tatapan yang penuh rasa terima kasih. "utangku sudah lunas, kan?"

"Itu bukan hutangmu, Sehun."

"Hutang orang tua berarti hutang anaknya juga, Duizhang." Kris tertegun.

"Aku lebih baik begini daripada menjual organ dalam, terima kasih sudah membantuku." Dia tersenyum pahit. Kris mengecek data keuangan organisasi bawah tanahnya, hutang keluarga Oh sudah terlunasi bahkan si bungsu Oh ini justru punya beberapa tumpukan uang dalam organisasinya.

"Kalau hutangmu sudah lunas, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Kris.

"Aku ingin berhenti." Jawab Sehun tegas.

"Bagaimana kau akan menghidupi dirimu?" Tanya Kris.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan jadi parasit lagi di rumah, lalu kembali berhutang padamu."

Kris terdiam, pada dasarnya manusia menginginkkan kehidupan yang baik untuk dirinya, begitu pula Luhan, juga Kai dan saat ini Sehun.

"Jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku kalau kau butuh sesuatu, Sehun."

"Terima kasih, Kris."

Dari orang orang di sekitarnya yang menginginkan kebaikan, diapun jadi ingin berhenti saja jadi mucikari, tapi selain mereka ada banyak kupu kupu yang bergantung padanya, dia merasa tidak enak juga pada mereka.

Bagaimana cara untuk menemukan orang yang diculik nimfa? Kris sudah tidak mau memikirkannya lagi, saat ini dia hanya bisa berdoa semoga Kai, dimanapun dia berada dan bersama siapapun dia, juga akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik.

+FIN+


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy.

Rating : M karena tema dan bahasa, tidak sampai beradegan NC.

Warning : Yaoi, crack-pair, membahas makhluk mitologi.

+Nimfa+

Pulang itu seperti apa sebenarnya? Pikirnya, satu yang dia rasakan saat ini adalah terbebas dari suatu keadaan yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ada di sekitarnya saat ini. Tidak banyak orang di jalan karena ini bukan jam berangkat kerja juga bukan jam makan siang, ini jam dimana matahari seperti bersinar putih menembus kaca bis yang dia tumpangi. Keadaan yang jauh berbeda dari malam malam yang hingar bingar.

Dia berjalan mengikuti hatinya sementara pikirannya sibuk mengingat mana jalan yang benar, tapi dia tidak peduli hati dan ingatan masa kecilnya sudah cukup untuk menunjukan padanya yang mana jalan pulang. Dan seingatnya dia sedang berdiri di depan rumahnya, rumah dimana Sehun kecil dibesarkan.

Ibunya yang membukakan pintu, memancing senyumnya yang dipenuhi rindu merekah di bibirnya. Wanita itu tampak menua selama tahun tahun ke belakang.

"Sehun…" nadanya bergetar, airmata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Iya, Bu, ini aku."

Dia pikir dengan ini kehidupannya akan sama seperti dulu, tapi nyatanya tidak. Akhirnya dia tahu ayahnya justru pergi meninggalkan rumah dan kakaknya juga pergi untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik, tapi dari tiga laki laki yang pergi hanya Sehun yang akhirnya kembali. Kembali dan hanya berdua dengan ibunya untuk hidup yang akan diusahakan untuk jadi lebih baik.

"Dia Sehun?"

"Sepertinya, dia masih sangat tampan."

"Sayangnya dia dijual oleh ayahnya."

Sehun menoleh pada tetangganya yang senang betul menunjuk nunjuknya, dia tidak tersenyum tidak juga menatap bengis. Mereka berhenti membicarakan Sehun karena orangnya sendiri memergoki mereka.

Tapi hari hari setelahnya juga tidak jadi lebih baik dari itu. Dari jendela kamarnya dia masih bisa mendengar mereka membicarakan Sehun.

"Gigolo sepertinya untuk apa ada di sini?"

"Sudah dibuang ayahnya masih saja berani kembali, apa dia tidak punya otak?"

"Aku kasihan pada ibunya, kenapa anaknya harus jadi seperti itu?"

Airmata lolos dari matanya, dia berpendapat lebih baik begini daripada menjual organ tubuh, setidaknya dia bisa bertemu lagi dan mencoba melindungi ibunya untuk saat ini, tapi kalau justru dia yang mengundang cacian untuk ibunya untuk apa dia di sini?

Dia juga tidak mau begini sebenarnya, tapi ayahnya terlalu biadab untuk mempertahankan kehormatan keluarganya sendiri. Sehun lupa sudah berapa tahun yang lalu dia dijual, rasanya sudah sangat lama dan dia tidak mau mengingatnya. Tidak ada yang bisa dia ingat kecuali tangisan ibunya saat itu, selain hal itu sangat samar di kepalanya.

Kadang dia lupa umurnya, atau bahkan sekarang hari apa. Yang dia ingat hanya harus cepat cepat melunasi hutang agar cepat bertemu ibunya dan mungkin itulah yang membuatnya masih bersikap kekanakan sampai saat ini.

"Kenapa Ibu terlihat murung?" dari pertanyaan itu terasa benar sifat kekanakan Sehun, dia bertanya seperti anak sekolah dasar yang lugu, Sehun yang lugu, yang tetap lugu.

"Tidak apa apa, Sehun." Ibunya berusaha bersikap biasa walaupun Sehun tahu ada hal mengganggunya.

"Apa karena aku, Bu? Karena orang orang di luar rumah ini terus membicarakan aku yang –"

"Berhenti!" Dan airmata mengalir dari mata ibunya. Sehun terbelalak, tapi setelah jadi tenang, ada hal yang sudah jelas untuknya.

"Pasti karena aku, kan?" Itu terdengar lebih seperti pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan. Sebagian dari sifat kekanakannya menguap entah kemana, digantikan sifat dewasa yang seharusnya sudah lebih dominan dalam dirinya saat ini.

"Aku ini aib keluarga, ya?" Sementara dia akhirnya mengurung diri di kamar, ibunya menangis sejadinya.

Sehun tahu wanita pasti sangat sensitif dengan apa yang orang bicarakan, ibunya juga termasuk, yang ketika tetangganya membicarakannya tanpa sengaja itu akan jadi beban pikirannya. Sekarang ini yang membuatnya nama keluarga makin jatuh saja adalah Sehun, tapi tidak tidak bisa melakukan apa apa untuk membersihkannya, sekalipun bersih tidak akan seperti dulu lagi.

"Ibu, aku akan pergi, mungkin untuk waktu yang lama."

Tapi ibunya itu tahu kalau akan sangat sulit bertemu Sehun, apalagi membawanya pulang, setelah ini. Sehun sendiri tahu bahwa bukan pilihan terbaik dengan meninggalkan ibunya, tapi yang dia pikirkan adalah dengan kepergiannya maka orang akan berhenti membicarakan ibunya, walau kenyataannya mungkin tidak akan seperti itu.

Dia sendiri kembali ke apartemennya yang biasa, yang sekarang bisa disebut hadiah cuma cuma dari Kris, muncikarinya yang kelewat baik. Dia tidak pernah mengisi apartemen ini dengan barang barang karena dulu dia rasa dia akan meninggalkan tempat ini, tak terpikir olehnya dia akan kembali ke sini seperti ini.

Dari jendela yang terbuka lebar terlihat sungai yang ada di belakang gedung apartemen, bukan Han memang, tapi sudah cukup indah apalagi dengan langit jingga di atasnya. Sehun berjalan perlahan menuju sungai itu, di airnya yang jernih dia bisa melihat bayangan wajahnya dengan jelas.

Sehun merasa sedikit aneh, dia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan dan apa yang dia pikirkan tentang dirinya sendiri, semuanya tidak jelas dan dia menenggelamkan diri pada aliran sungai yang deras.

Air di sekelilingnya berwarna jingga dengan sangat cantik, seperti tembaga, tapi juga sangat jernih. Awalnya hanya batuan yang dapat dia lihat sebelum dia melihat sosok itu, sosok dengan mata hitam yang indah menatapnya, surai surai kemerahan sedikit menutupi mata itu, beberapa ikut tersapu arus yang kuat. Sosok itu terlalu indah bila disebut manusia. Tubuhnya mungil, tanpa sehelai benangpun untuk menutupinya, berenang saja seperti anak kecil. Dia berusaha meraih Sehun.

"Orang gila! Kau mau mati, hah!?"

Gambaran sosok tadi hilang begitu saja, tahu tahu dia ditarik dari dalam air. Dia tidak terbatuk apalagi pingsan, dia hanya masih memikirkan sosok tadi. Luhan pernah bicara soal nimfa saat Kai menghilang, mungkin nimfa itu yang seperti itu, dia sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Hey." Sehun kemudian dikejutkan oleh tangan yang melambai di hadapannya, dia tersentak dan orang itu duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah gila atau apa?" Tanyanya. Rambut hitamnya yang basah, matanya yang besar, dan suaranya yang dalam membuat Sehun menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa kau Park Chanyeol penghuni apartemen sebelah apartemenku?"

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih tanya?"

Sehun tersenyum saja, Park Chanyeol itu masih menunjukan wajah sok kerennya. Dia melepas kaos yang dikenakan Sehun, tapi Sehun menahannya.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanyanya dengan tangan yang menyilang di dada.

"Memperkosamu." Sehun tersentak, ada getaran aneh pada dirinya ketika Park Chanyeol mengatakannya, sementara semua orang kayak membelinya dengan kesepakatan yang rumit dari Kris, pemuda ini justru terang terangan bilang ingin memperkosanya dengan sangat santai. Rasanya sangat aneh tapi juga sangat menghibur hormonnya.

"Hey."

Sehun menengok lagi kearahnya.

"Aku tidak peduli apa alasanmu, tapi bunuh diri bukanlah pemecah masalah. Masih ada aku di sini yang siap menerimamu seperti apapun kau." Itu sangat menyentuh hati, tapi dari awal bukan bunuh diri yang ingin Sehun lakukan. Sehun hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau benar benar akan menerimaku?"

"Tentu, meskipun kalau dulunya kucing sekalipun."

Sehun tertawa lagi. "Kucing" Dia mengulang kata itu sambil membuat tanda kutip dengan jarinya. Di wajah Park Chanyeol bisa terlihat keterkejutan.

"Ah, siapa yang peduli." Park Chanyeol tersenyum padanya, begitu juga dia.

(Setahuku kalau para gadis disebut kupu kupu, pemudanya disebut kucing. Aku tahu dari acara TV yang kutonton malam malam sekali, jadi banyak kemungkinan salah. Mohon maafkan aku untuk kesalahan kesalahan seperti itu.)

(Cuap cuap tentang Suho; dia adalah sang nimfa itu sendiri dan aku selalu membayangkannya begitu.)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : EXO punya agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre : Romance, Fantasy.

Rating : M karena tema dan bahasa, tidak sampai beradegan NC.

Warning : Yaoi, crack-pair, membahas makhluk mitologi.

Note : Kali ini aku sangat sangat tidak tenang.

+Nimfa+

Luhan gelisah, sama sekali tidak ada tenang tenangnya, bagaimana kalau Kris akan melakukan apa yang Heracles lakukan. Kris sendiri sedang duduk bersantai di apartemennya, apartemen mereka setelah Luhan pindah kesana. Tiba tiba telepon berdering.

"Halo."

"Oh, baiklah, kau tenang saja, OK?"

"Tidak, kau akan baik baik saja, aku akan mengurusnya jadi jangan takut."

Dan telepon ditutup.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Biasa, 'kecelakaan'."

"Oh, 'kecelakaan'."

Kris mengangkat gagang telepon lagi dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

"Mau menelepon siapa?" Tanya Luhan lagi, dia mulai menjadi ingin tahu segala sesuatu tentang Kris akhir akhir ini. Kris hanya tersenyum.

"Kau mau tahu saja." Dia tertawa. "Seseorang yang bisa membereskan 'kecelakaan'."

"Memangnya kau punya orang seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja, dia dokter bedah muda yang bisa kumintai tolong kapanpun."

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

Kris tertawa lagi. "Tentu saja karena dia hanya mengurusi para gadis."

"Lagipula tidak ada orang lain yang boleh mengurusmu selain aku." Dan dia menghadiahkan kecupan singkat di bibir Luhan.

"Hi, Yeol, bisakah aku buat janji?"

"Mungkin besok malam, ada 'kecelakaan' lagi, kau tahu?"

+Nimfa+

"Tentu bisa."

"Ya, besok malam datang saja ke apartemenku."

Sehun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon. Dia masih belum kembali ke apartemennya sendiri dan malah memperhatikan hal hal berbau kedokteran di apartemen Chanyeol.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Kenalanku, dia mau aku membereskan satu 'kecelakaan'."

"'Kecelakaan'?" Sehun membuat gerakan yang menggambarkan perut buncit.

"Kau pintar sekali."

Sehun tertawa. "Karena Kris selalu membicarakan tentang 'kecelakaan' di telepon"

Chanyeol menatapnya heran. "Darimana kau tahu Kris?"

"Dia muncikari-ku."

Ya ampun, dunia ini benar benar sempit.

"Dia juga kenalanku yang tadi."

"Kalau begitu dunia benar benar kecil"

+Nimfa+

Luhan memang ingin ikut karena dia ingin bertemu dengan orang lain, tapi salah satu alasan lainnya adalah dia merasa agak takut melepas Kris untuk hanya pergi mengurus pekerjaannya beberapa hari belakangan ini dan dia selalu terpikirkan nama Heracles, bagaimana kalau Kris melakukan hal yang Heracles lakukan?

Gadis yang didampingi Kris, dan dirinya tentunya, kali ini adalah gadis Korea yang manis, kulit putih susu, tinggi, langsing, dan juga cantik. Dia tidak terlihat baru saja mengalami 'kecelakaan'. Luhan berjalan di belakangnya dan Kris di depan gadis itu walaupun gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengenal dirinya. Kris di depan mereka membunyikan bel, dan Sehun membukanya.

Tunggu! Apa itu benar benar Sehun?

"Oh, Halo, silakan masuk." Katanya. Lalu Kris dan gadis itu masuk begitu saja, mengejar si dokter bedah yang bisa membereskan 'kecelakaan' di sisi lain apartemen.

Tapi Luhan tertinggal di sebelah Sehun dengan pandangan bertanya tanya.

"Sehunnie?"

"Hai, Xiao Lu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Apartemenku ada di sebelah dan Chanyeol adalah orang yang menyelamatkanku dan diculik nimfa, dunia yang kecil bukan?"

Diculik nimfa? Nimfa?

"Kau bertemu nimfa?"

"Seperti itulah, mungkin itu sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Kai. Maaf aku pernah tidak mempercayai ucapanmu."

"Tidak apa apa."

Nimfa yang menculik, nimfa air tawar, nimfa yang nyaris menculik Sehun kalau Chanyeol, sepertinya adalah nama si dokter bedah, tidak menyelamatkannya, mungkin jaga nimfa yang sama dengan yang menculik Kai.

Kai.

Adakah yang merindukannya?

Setelah Sehun jelas jelas mengatakan bahwa dia merindukan Kai, Luhan juga jadi merasa Kris sama rindunya pada Kai karena sebenarnya mereka sudah jadi seperti sebuah keluarga kecil yang menguatkan. Dan tanpa Luhan ketahui Kai adalah orang yang paling lama ada di sebelah Kris.

Kris menghela napas. "Tidakkah kau merindukan Kai?"

"Tentu aku rindu, Kris."

"Aku ingin mencarinya lagi." Kata Kris. Dia bukannya tidak mencari Kai, dia sudah mengerahkan usaha semampunya untuk menemukan Kai, tapi tidak dengan polisi, mereka justru bisa mempersulitnya.

"Kali ini aku akan mencari sendiri." Kata Kris lagi.

Heracles.

Saat itulah Luhan sadar bahwa saat ini Kris adalah Heracles yang mat matian mencari Hylas-nya yang diculik nimfa air tawar. Satu bagian dari kisah panjang Jason dan The Argonauts.

"Heracles, Heracles." Kata Luhan, dia menjatuhkan dirinya pada pelukan Kris. Inikah arti dari rasa gelisahnya belakangan ini?

Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan, tapi masih mengingat ingat sosok Kai sebagai sahabat karib yang terkarib karibnya.

"Jika aku adalah salah satu dari The Argonauts, aku akan merasa sangat rugi bila kehilangan Heracles. Dan aku sendiripun akan sangat sedih kalau kau sama saja dengan Heracles, pergi mencari Hylas-nya" Kata Luhan.

Tapi Kris tidak bisa menelannya mentah mentah, bagaimanapun juga Kai adalah sahabatnya, anak kucing malang yang dia temukan di malam hujan dimana dia masih ada di titik nol sebuah kesuksesan. "Dia itu temanku, Lu."

Luhan melepas pelukannya. "Aku tidak bisa memaksa." Dan dia menjauh dari Kris .

Luhan itu kekasihnya, Kai itu sahabatnya, tentulah dia ingin mempertahankan keduanya walau beberapa orang bilang kawan adalah lawan yang belum menyerang, sebenarnya Kris sendiri hanya ingin bertemu dengan orang yang bisa menemaninya sebagai seorang teman selamanya di dunia ini.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak, aku hanya takut."

"Kenapa kau harus takut?"

"Aku takut kalau sebenarnya aku ada di tempat yang sama dengan The Argonauts yang akan kehilangan Heraclesnya yang mencari Hylas."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku bukan Heraclesnya?"

"Kau adalah Heraclesnya, Kris, Kai Hylasnya, buktinya dia diculik nimfa."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Kai tidak diculik nimfa?"

"Kalau begitu seharusnya orang orangmu sudah menemukannya dari dulu."

Kris mengelus kepala Luhan perlahan, dia tahu cepat atau lambat dia harus mengorbankan sesuatu, dalam kasus ini dia harus mengorbankan Kai. "Aku akan menurutimu."

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak memaksa."

"Lu." Kris memanggil namanya lirih, dia juga memandang dalam dalam mata Luhan, kalau sudah begini Luhan tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi, dia bahkan tidak bicara. Ini adalah salah satu sihir Kris yang bekerja efektif padanya.

+Nimfa+

Seoul, Sesosok mayat ditemukan hanyut terbawa arus Sungai Han pada Minggu (10/3) sore. Mayat korban pertama kali ditemukan warga yang ketika itu sedang bertamasya di pinggir Sungai Han. Warga kemudian menghubungi petugas, berselang beberapa saat kemudian petugas menuju ke lokasi ditemukannya mayat. Petugas menyatakan mayat ditemukan dengan pakaian lengkap namun tanpa tanda pengenal. Saat ini petugas masih kesulitan memperkirakan waktu dan sebab kematian mayat. Kasus ini masih ditangani oleh pihak berwajib dengan meminta keterangan warga.

Kris menurunkan surat kabar yang dibacanya pagi itu, sontak membuat Luhan terheran. "Ada apa, Kris?" Tanyanya. Tapi Kris masih terdiam, jadi dia mengintip apa yang Kris baca di surat kabar itu.

"Aku jarang membaca berita seperti ini akhir akhir ini, tidakkah kau merasa ada yang aneh?" Tanya Luhan. Dia membuang artikel itu jauh jauh dari pikirannya dan menggantinya dengan Kai dan semua pengetahuannya tentang nimfa, tapi satu yang dia tidak tahu adalah seperti apa nasib orang yang diculik nimfa.

"Mau memeriksa apa dia Kai atau bukan?" Tanyanya. Ada banyak kemungkinan yang bermain di otaknya dan dia terbiasa memikirkan konsekuensi terburuk, sepertinya ini adalah akhir dari nasib orang yang diculik nimfa walaupun dia tetap tidak tahu pasti.

Kris itu terkejut dan sesuatu dalam dirinya bilang kalau yang diberitakan di surat kabar itu adalah Kai, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain memeriksanya sendiri. "Iya, kita harus memeriksanya."

+FIN+

Note(lagi) : Jadi inilah akhirnya menurutku, tapi kalau ada yang tidak suka silakan dibayangkan sendiri, aku telah memberi celah dengan menggantung akhir ceritanya. Dan untuk yang terakhir ini aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar besarnya pada readers membuat view fic ini jadi makin banyak tiap harinya, juga memberi review review manis sebagai bahan bakar untuk menulis, Terima kasih.


End file.
